In recent years, a number of mobile computing devices have been developed. Examples of mobile computing devices include portable media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, portable e-mail devices, video game players, portable navigation units relying on Global Positioning System satellite data, and multi-function devices that can integrate numerous functions such as media storage and playback, mobile phone, Internet access, e-mail, personal information management, game play, GPS/navigation capability, and the like. Examples of multi-function mobile computing devices include various iPad®, iPhone®, and iPod® models manufactured and sold by Apple Inc., assignee of the present application, as well as other portable electronic devices made and sold by other manufactures and distributors under their respective brand names.
A mobile computing device can be connected to any number of accessories through wireless or physical connections. Processing and resource limitations on the mobile computing device limit the number of accessories that can feasibly interoperate with the mobile computing device at any one time. And for any number of reasons a threshold can be placed on the number of accessories with which a mobile computing device can interoperate.